The Konoha Seniors
by ItAcHiSWiFeY
Summary: It's the last year of high school for the Rookie Nine. Hinata and Sasuke bump into each other the first day and eventually fall for each other. But will Sakura's manipulative ways be enough to ruin their relationship? Slight AU, Rated M for language
1. A Fresh Start

Hello fellow fan fiction readers

Hello fellow fan fiction readers! ItAcHiSWiFeY here with a story I'm hoping you guys will love. But of course, I couldn't possibly take all the credit for writing this story. So here's a special thanks to **speakerzblown**, my first fan fiction friend and supporter for helping me with this story. I couldn't have done it without you! So here my friends, is chapter one of, "The Konoha Seniors". Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

The sun shined over Konoha one chilly fall morning. The color change of the leaves, as well as the people's seasonal attire, signaled the arrival of fall and the start of the new school year. For Hyuuga Hinata and many others, it was the last time they were going to Hidden Leaf High. The lavender eyed girl woke up feeling excited, yet saddened.

"Wow, my last year at Hidden Leaf High…" she trailed off while looking out her window. She stood in front of the mirror brushing her long indigo hair. After she had gotten out of the shower, she styled it in a simple low ponytail with her bangs brushed to the front and sides of her face. Then, she walked over to her closet and picked out her first day outfit; a long sleeved white blouse, a purple plaid, pleated skirt, long knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

Simple, yet conservative she thought. Once she was done getting ready, she looked at her bedside alarm clock that read seven-thirty.

"Good, just enough time to have breakfast." she said as she grabbed her backpack and glasses case. Hinata headed downstairs for breakfast, expecting her father, Hiashi, to be sitting at the table having his morning tea, however, the only person she saw at the table was her younger sister, Hanabi, eating cereal at the table.

"Good morning, Hanabi. Do you know where father is?" she asked, looking around.

"Father is having breakfast in his study today. But he told me when you come home from school, he wants to discuss something with you, privately." replied the younger Hyuuga sister.

Hinata gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, I dunno. He just told me it was important."

Hinata shrugged it off. But while she was eating her breakfast, she was very curious as to what her father could want to talk to her about that happened to be so important. It was strange considering how negligent Hiashi was of his two daughters. He was a very busy business man who never had time to bond with his children and he _never_ wanted to be disturbed when he was in his study, unless he called someone in to discuss important matters with them.

"Well, I'm going to school. Bye Hanabi!" Hinata said as she went out the door.

--

"Hey Sasuke, wake up bro!"

The raven haired boy rolled over and mumbled something that sounded like, "Five more minutes." and he continued sleeping. Then the older Uchiha brother pulled the blankets off his brother, which sent chills up his spine. Slowly, Sasuke got up out of bed and glared at Itachi, the brother that took custody of him after their parents had died. How he dreaded the first day of school.

"You didn't think I would let you miss the first day as a senior, did you?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"You can get out now. I'm up." Sasuke replied in a groggy tone.

Sasuke walked over to his bathroom, while Itachi got ready to go to work. He stared at himself in the mirror, scowling at himself with his tired eyes and messy bed-head hair. It was normal for Sasuke to act like this. It wasn't necessarily that he just wasn't a morning person or that he was never happy. Of course he was happy, back when he was younger and his parents were still alive. The fact that he was so naive to believe that nothing could ever take his loving parents away from him and Itachi was the reason he was so cold and distant toward some people. Yet, just like that they were gone out of his life. There was never a day in his life that Sasuke ever forgot about his parents, their death, or Itachi going to the law offices in Konoha to take custody of him.

Since then, he never really smiled. Although, there were good times spent with his best friend, Naruto, who had lost everything just as Sasuke did, yet he spent all his time fooling around. His humor always made Sasuke's grief go away for a while, but it didn't always last. Much was going through the mind of the 17 year old Uchiha while he took a shower and gelled his hair in its usual spiky hair style. He went back into his room and threw on some old baggy jeans that were torn at the knees and a dark blue hoodie.

Down in the kitchen, Itachi had made breakfast for them both and packed a paper bag lunch for Sasuke.

"Here's your breakfast, Sasuke." Itachi said, placing the plate of eggs and toast with a side of bacon in front of him. Sasuke made no reply. He quickly ate his breakfast, grabbed his lunch, and went out the door, with his hood over his head. Itachi sighed to himself, concerned about his little brother, just as he always was since their parent's death. He sat alone at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee while he watched his brother head to school.

--

Hinata walked up the stairwell of the school while staring at the clock that was mounted on the face of the it. It was a bit blurry at first, until she put on her glasses.

"Eight-fifteen." she said to herself, fifteen minute before first period.

As she took out her schedule, she was walking in the empty hallways of the school until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the lavender eyes girl.

But the hooded person just walked by and made no reply, walking with his hands shoved in the pockets of his baggy pants.

"That was weird…"

Hinata was taken aback by the reaction of the gloomy, hooded person. But she put it on the back burner of her mind and continued on walking toward her assigned locker, where she finally met up with her best friends since 8th grade, Temari and Gaara.

"Hey you guys!" Hinata said excitedly as she hugged her two friends.

"So I see you've met Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" Gaara said in his usually raspy voice.

"Is that who he was?"

"Yeah, he considered one of the popular guys and he's pretty popular among the girls in the school." Temari explained while pointing at the raven hair boy a couple lockers away.

Hinata looked at him. She wasn't exactly sure what the girls saw in him. With that facial expression, he looked like a walking dead person, which to her was pretty unattractive.

"Whatever, I don't see it." Hinata said.

"Oh, so I see you have your schedule, huh?" asked Temari, and Hinata gave her the schedule.

**Hinata's Schedule**

**Period 1: Calculus AB, Teacher: Mr. Umino, Iruka Room: 211**

**Period 2: Chemistry, Teacher: Mrs. Yuuhi-Sarutobi, Kurenai Room: 314**

**Period 3: History, Teacher: Mr. Hatake, Kakashi Room: 222**

**Period 4: English Literature, Teacher: Mr. Sarutobi, Asuma Room: 139**

**Period 5: Gym, Teacher: Mr. Gai, Maito Room: Gym**

**Period 6: Lunch**

**Period 7: Computer Tech., Teacher: Ms. Mitarashi, Anko Room: 323**

**Period 8: Human Development, Teacher: Mr. Jiraiya Room: 112**

**Period 9: Study Hall, Teacher: Mr. Ebisu Room: 121**

"Wow Hinata, our schedules are almost exactly the same." Temari said happily. Hinata smiled.

"We can all sit together during lunch." said Gaara, equally happy, yet his facial expression didn't show it.

The three friends all headed to first period together and met their first period teacher, Mr. Umino.

"Good morning class. I'm your teacher, Mr. Umino and welcome to the first day of Calculus." the teacher said as he was taking attendance.

"Gaara." he called, then got a "here" in return.

"Temari."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Here!" she called out.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Here…" he answered in his lazy voice.

"Sakura Haruno…" he paused, waiting for an answer. Then he called her name again.

"Ms. Haruno! Is Sakura Haruno here?"

Of course, there she was sitting in the back of the room, staring into her mirror, fixing her hair, and doing other typical, superficial girl things while talking to her best friend, Ino. Then, Mr. Umino walked up to her desk.

"Ms. Haruno, if you don't want to be marked absent, I suggest you pay attention and say, 'here'." said Mr. Umino in his strict voice.

The pink haired girl sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Umino. It won't happen again." she said in her fake, suck up voice. Mr. Umino just rolled his eyes and continued with the attendance.

"Hey Temari!" Hinata whispered to her friend sitting behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that Sakura girl sitting over there?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, Sakura Haruno? You don't want to get mixed up with her and her friends. She's nothing but a selfish, manipulative, superficial, cocky, son of a--"

Suddenly, the door burst open and there he was again; the mysterious and hooded, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Uchiha." Mr. Umino said sarcastically while marking him late. Sasuke ignored his comment and sat all the way in the corner of the room.

"Oh, and please take your hood off. They're not allowed in school." the teacher added.

"Fine." said Sasuke in his monotonous voice. As he pulled down his hood, revealing his face and messy raven hair, all the girls in the room, except Temari and Hinata began swooning over Sasuke, the "heart-throb" of Hidden Leaf High. Temari scoffed at how typical and stupid all the girls were being and Hinata giggled at how much it was annoying both Temari and Gaara.

Sasuke on the other hand, was royally pissed. It made his day go from bad to worse, but he just ignored all the, "Oh my god, he's so hot!" and the sighing and swooning.

Second period was when Gaara, Temari and Hinata split up, as least until they met again fifth and sixth period. That was when Hinata saw Sasuke at his locker, surrounded by girls watching his every move.

'_Maybe this could be my chance to apologize for bumping into him before.' _she thought to herself. Hinata pushed through all the surrounding obsessed girls to get to Sasuke. But then she froze when she saw Sakura again.

'_...Oh, Sakura Haruno? You don't want to get mixed up with her and her friends…' _she remembered Temari saying. But she decided that now wasn't the time.

When she finally got to Sasuke, she saw Sakura talking to him.

"Sasuke-kun, why? It only happened last year. Would you go out with me if I promised to be a better girlfriend?" she asked in a flirtatious voice.

"No, now let me go to class." he said while closing his locker. Sakura scoffed at him for being so stubborn, but she reassured herself that Sasuke would be hers soon enough as she walked away. Now was Hinata's chance.

"Ummm…Sasuke?" she said in a soft voice. He turned around.

"No, I won't go out with you. Now will you please leave me alone!" he said, his voice getting increasingly louder.

"W-wait, that's not what I wanted to say." she called out to him, just before he was leaving to class.

"Then what is it?"

"I just wanted to umm…apologize f-for bumping into you earlier." Hinata said bashfully.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback since this girl wasn't trying desperately to flirt with him. For once, he felt a bit calmer than usual around her.

"It's okay, you didn't have to apologize."

Hinata was surprised by how sincere he was at the moment. She thought by now he would have sent her away, just as he did with the other girls. But he accepted the apology and walked off to class. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Mrs. Yuuhi-Sarutobi had immediately become Hinata's favorite teacher. She was smart, pretty, and kind to all her students. Sixth period, Gaara, Hinata, and Temari went out to lunch and after that they went through seventh, eighth, and ninth period together.

Finally, it was time to go home. Just as she closed her locker and was headed for the doors, Sakura and her friends came walking up to her, not looking very happy.

"Listen, you! I saw you talking to Sasuke before second period today." Sakura said, seething with anger.

"Yeah, I was talking to Sasuke today. What's your point?"

"Stay…away…from Sasuke, and we won't have a problem."

And with that, Sakura walked away with her friends following behind.

"Well, that just made my day a whole lot better." Hinata said to herself sarcastically, and then she went home.

When Hinata arrived home, she went straight to her father's study. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hinata saw her father sitting in his big office chair with his hands folded at his desk.

"Hanabi told me this morning that you wanted to speak to me about something important." she said.

"Indeed." he replied in his deep voice.

--

So there you have it. The first chapter of "The Konoha Seniors". I hope you liked it. Please review! If I get 10 reviews, then I will update. Well, ja ne for now!


	2. No Choice

Hello again

Hello again! ItAcHiSWiFeY here, a bit depressed at the moment, but I'm just gonna put on the back burner of my mind for now. I have been busy for the past couple of days because of my sister's birthday (She just turned 2 years old! smiles) Anyway, I wanted to thank **speakerzblown**, yet again for recommending this story to you readers and for those of you who weren't recommended, thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's chapter two.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Two: No Choice

Hinata sat in the chair in front of Hiashi's desk, feeling a bit uneasy at the moment. She stared at her father, who was pacing around the room preparing what he had to say, as it looked like from her point of view.

"Hinata," he finally spoke.

"I think it's finally time you began taking some responsibility. You are going to be eighteen years old next year, therefore I have decided…" he paused. Hinata's anxiety and patience was wearing thin.

"You are to be married next year."

To say Hinata was utterly surprised was the understatement of the moment. She couldn't say anything at the time, so she let her father continue.

"I have gone around the Leaf village searching for eligible bachelors and Kiba Inuzuka seems to be the perfect suitor for you." said Hiashi.

"Father, with all due respect--"

"Hinata, I'm doing what is best for our family by connecting our ties with other members of the village."

To Hinata, that reason just sounded like another excuse to marry her off just to get her out. Please, she didn't need that "connecting ties" bullshit! Hinata knew when she was needed and when she wasn't. But, she had no choice. This was her father she was talking to, but she couldn't go down without a fight.

"Father, this is unfair. I barely even know Kiba! How could I possibly marry someone I could never love, let alone even know?" Hinata argued.

"Hinata, you're doing this for the family! Understand?" Hiashi began yelling.

"I-I can't, I w-won't!" she stuttered.

"You can and you will! Otherwise, you will cease to exist in this family!" he countered back as he returned back to his chair.

"But--"

"Hinata, I'm done! Now take this ring and get out of my office!" he yelled once again in his booming voice and Hinata heeded his words.

Hinata walked down the hallway to her room, feeling upset and humiliated. She opened the box that contained a beautiful diamond ring. She stared at it while sitting on her bed. But then she noticed something.

"Wait a second…" she walked over toward her window and scratched the gem against the window. It made no scratch. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, to tell if the diamond is real, you have to scratch it against glass. Since diamond is the hardest mineral, one could tell that it's real if it cuts through glass.)

"Just as I thought." Hinata said, her blood boiling in anger. She threw the ring as hard as she could against the wall, which hit and shattered the glass of a picture of Hinata and her father when they were younger to pieces. Tears streamed down her cheeks while she threw herself onto her bed and began sobbing. Then, she sensed someone's presence near by.

"It's okay, Hanabi. You can come in." Hinata said while sitting up and wiping her tears away. Then the door creeped open and it was Hanabi. She sat down next to her older sister with a concerned face.

"I heard everything, with Father's yelling and all." Hanabi said.

"It's not fair, Hanabi. How could he expect me to marry at eighteen?" she began sobbing. Hanabi hugged her sister, trying to console her.

"Well, who does he want you to marry?" Hanabi asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"You mean, dog boy?"

"Yeah, but I barely even know the guy." Hinata answered.

"So then, why don't you marry someone else, I guess just to make Father happy." Hanabi suggested.

"Because Hanabi, I'm not in love with anyone. I only want to get married when I fall in love with someone and I'm ready. Now is not the time." she explained.

"Well, okay." Hanabi hugged her sister one more time.

"Can you help me make dinner? It'll help keep your mind off the problem." Hanabi asked while heading out the door. Hinata nodded and followed her sister.

Once the Hyuuga sisters had finished making dinner, their father had come down to eat at the table. He glared at Hinata disappointedly as she set the food on the table. Hanabi set the plates and utensils and everyone was ready to eat.

"Thank you, Hanabi. I appreciate you cooking dinner tonight." he said, still glaring at Hinata. Hinata shrunk under his gaze, but inside, still felt as pissed as she was before not only for being completely unreasonable, but for giving her a cheap knock-off ring.

"Oh no, Father. It wasn't all me. Hinata helped me cook dinner." Hanabi said sincerely while looking over at her sister. Hinata smiled.

"Hm." was his simple reply as he began eating the food that was set in front of him.

Everyone ate in silence, however, Hanabi could feel the tension between her older sister and her father. She watched as they exchanged glances at each other while one of them wasn't looking. Therefore, she decided to break the silence.

"So Hinata how was school today?" she asked nervously.

"School is school." she replied angrily.

"Ummm…okay. What about you, Father? How was your day?"

Hiashi merely grunted while he finished his dinner and went upstairs to his bedroom. Hinata did the same.

--

That morning, Hinata woke up feeling as angry as she did last night. Today, she decided she would skip breakfast to avoid her bastard of a father. However, once she reached school, she felt the empty void in her stomach.

'_Great job, Hinata. You chose the wrong day to skip breakfast.' _Hinata thought to herself. She began mentally beating herself up for doing something so stupid just to avoid her father. It wasn't like the problem was just going to go away on its own when she avoided him. It felt as if the stress of being forced to be married and her hunger was literally eating her alive inside of her, and it was beginning to scare her.

When Gaara and Temari caught up with Hinata, they immediately sensed her in distress.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is just fine." Hinata answered with a fake smile. Gaara sighed.

"Hinata, you're a very terrible liar. Just tell us what's wrong." he said.

"Okay, okay." Hinata sighed.

"But you guys have to promise not to tell anybody, okay?" The two friends both nodded.

"Okay, my father told me that when I turn eighteen, he wants me to get married to Kiba."

"What?!"

"I know, it's not even fair. I don't want to get married until I'm ready and until I'm with somebody that I've actually met." Hinata spat, clearly still angry.

"That's fucked up!" Temari exclaimed.

"But it's okay, because you still have us." Gaara said.

"Thanks Gaara, but no matter what you or anyone else says, it's still going to happen whether I like it or not." Hinata sighed.

"Well, we could always crash the wedding." Temari joked. Hinata began laughing.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not let you guys get in trouble on my account."

It was just like Hinata to be so selfless and kind. They continued walking on to their first period class. Just as she had on the first day of school, she saw Sakura, yet again trying to talk, or rather flirt with Sasuke to get him to go out with her. And damn, it was getting annoying already by the second week of school.

"Hang on guys, I have something I have to do." Hinata said walking over to the pink-haired girl. It was finally time that somebody put her in her place. Temari and Gaara looked at each other puzzled.

"Hey Sasuke, umm…shouldn't you be heading to class now?" Hinata asked innocently at first.

"Why don't you do me and Sasuke-kun a favor and get to class?" Sakura remarked rudely.

"I would, but I have to worry about a whore stalking this guy every single day." Hinata spat.

"You'll regret you ever said that. I'm letting you off easy today." And with that, Sakura left. Watching her leave, Sasuke was filled with a bit a relief and he had Hinata to thank for that.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Sasuke said from behind.

"Well, I just figured that if I was being stalked by one guy in particular for two weeks straight, I would have done something about it. What's her deal anyway?" Hinata said.

"I don't even know. All I know is that we used to go out junior year until I found out she cheated on me with Rock Lee. Now she just wants me back and apparently to her, I'm just some prize to be won." he explained.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Hinata said sincerely.

"Don't be."

"By the way, I'm Hinata." she said.

"Sasuke." he replied.

"Hey, maybe we should get to class before we're late."

"Yeah."

--

I dunno, I wasn't really feeling this chapter. I hope you still liked it though. If not, then chapter three will be better! Just tell me what you thought about it in your reviews, please! Another 10 reviews will get you chapter three.


	3. Making Enemies

Happy New Year everyone! I thought since it's a new year, I should finally try and continue this story. Anyway, no more excuses! It's been a long time since I've worked on this story and I'm gonna finish it. Happy 2009…here's chapter three.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be dead and six feet under the abyss of hell! **_**(sighs)**_** I needed to get that out…**

Chapter Three: Making Enemies

'_It's finally lunch time…'_ Hinata thought to herself as the bell rang.

Soon she was off to her locker to grab her lunch. While getting her lunch, she noticed Sasuke grabbing his lunch and his leather jacket (A/N: I just thought it would suit his "bad-assery", lolz!) and he headed out the front doors of the school with his earphones in his ears. Hinata was slightly distracted at the moment and didn't notice Gaara and Temari coming her way.

"Umm…Hinata, what are you staring at?" Temari asked curiously.

"W-what? Oh, it was…nothing, really." Hinata answered while snapping out of her trance. "I think I'm gonna go out to lunch today -- alone." Hinata added before anything else was said.

"Do you still need some time to think about the whole "marrying-at-eighteen" situation?" Gaara asked with his normally raspy voice filled with unusual concern. Hinata nodded.

"Let us know if you need any more help." Temari said while hugging the pearly-eyed girl.

"Thanks you guys." Hinata said smiling and watched her friends leave.

'_Whew, that was a close one. If Temari or Gaara caught me staring at Sasuke, what would they think?' _Hinata thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and decided to catch up with the raven-haired boy. (A/N: Hmmm…staring at Sasuke and now she's running after him. Funny, huh?)

--

Once she reached outside, Hinata felt the cool fall air blow through her indigo locks of hair. It delighted her and calmed her down. She looked around in every direction and found Sasuke sitting under the large oak tree behind the school. He was eating his bagged lunch while listening to his iPod all by himself.

'_He looks so…alone.'_ Hinata thought, feeling saddened at the moment. She walked over to the loner Uchiha and greeted him to get his attention. Sasuke was aware of her presence and he greeted her back. Assuming that he was going to hold a long conversation with the pearly-eyed girl, he paused the song he was listening to and offered her a seat next to him on the grass.

Being as shy as she was, Hinata was silent at the moment and sat there, searching for something to say to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation.

"So…umm, what song are you listening to?" she asked shyly.

"The Unforgiven III…Metallica." he said rather bluntly. (A/N: Review me about the song choice. I wasn't sure if the song choice was okay because I didn't want to use Linkin Park for him. Everybody knows that Linkin Park **almost always** goes with Sasuke, so I didn't want it to be so…cliché. Anyway…)

"Oh…can I listen?" Hinata asked politely. Sasuke nodded and gave her one of the earphones.

At first, Hinata really liked the orchestrated beginning with the piano. Then, she heard the guitar come in with the lyrics. She mostly liked the chorus because it seemed to fit Sasuke's demeanor.

_How can I be lost?_

_If I've got nowhere to go?_

_Searched the seas of gold_

_How come it's got so cold?_

_How can I be lost?_

_In remembrance I relive_

_How can I blame you?_

_When it's me I can't forgive_

"I don't usually listen to metal, but I do like this song." Hinata smiled at him.

"You really don't strike me as someone who would like metal anyway." He commented as he looked at the way she was dressed. To him, Hinata looked like a secretary in a business office or a really nerdy school girl. Hinata looked at her clothes and shrugged.

"I like the way I look." Hinata said with some pride.

"But why do you dress like that?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"'Cause if I dressed any other way, I'd look like every other girl in this school." Sasuke looked puzzled for a second.

"…Like a slut." she added. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's a good point." he agreed. Hinata laughed as well.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura sat with her girlfriends (A/N: AKA "Sakura's evil army of Sasuke-obsessed skanks") in the cafeteria. The pink-haired girl sat there constantly primping herself in front of her mirror that she couldn't possibly live without while discussing their weekend plans.

"So girls, what's the plan for tomorrow? A trip to the mall, maybe the spa?" Sakura asked the girls that sat in front of her until something caught her attention. Her expression quickly changed to a very angry and jealous expression.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" asked one of the girls.

"It's that damn, little nerd! She's trying to steal Sasuke again!" Sakura pointed at them from the cafeteria window. She watched as the two laughed together while sitting under the tree. Sakura clenched her teeth in complete and utter anger.

"You know, I think they look kind of cute together…" said one of Sakura's friends.

"You know what Tenten, you really don't have to be here anymore! You are officially kicked out of my friend's circle! Don't bother showing your face at this table!" Sakura yelled in jealous fury.

"Fine, I never really wanted to be a part of your little band of whores! If you were any smarter, you would know to let Sasuke go already and stop pursuing him! What makes you think that he'll even look at you?" Sakura sat there, fuming in anger.

"That's what I thought. And hopefully if the rest of you know any better, you'll stay away from Sakura and her huge ego!" Tenten said directly to the group and walked away.

"Whatever…" the pinked-haired girl mumbled under her breath.

--

"So what kinds of music do you like, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm…well, promise you won't laugh, okay?" Sasuke was puzzled. Why would he laugh at her preference of music?

"Okay, I won't."

"I like the kind of music that you would hear in romantic movies. Like the part when the lovers stare into each other's eyes and they finally kiss…" Hinata sighed while trailing off. Sasuke tried his best to keep his composure, but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I knew you would laugh…" Hinata said, sounding a bit discouraged.

"Okay I'm sorry, but--" Sasuke suddenly noticed that the two were being watched through the cafeteria windows by a certain pink-haired witch.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked confused.

"Sakura's watching us. I have an idea." Sasuke smiled deviously.

He motioned for Hinata to come close enough so he could whisper in her ear.

"Let's try to set her off. You can already tell that she hates it when I "flirt" with other girls. So, while I'm doing this, try and make it look like I'm seducing you or something." he whispered. Hinata giggled.

"Exactly."

"What are they doing?!?" Sakura yelled while watching them closely.

"Now let's kiss." Sasuke whispered in her ear yet again. Hinata's eyes widened which made it more and more convincing.

'_Kiss? I may not know you __**that**__ well, but it's about time Sakura had it coming! Only problem is that I've never really kissed anyone before. I hope this works.'_ Hinata smiled deviously, despite how nervous she was. Before she knew it, Sasuke crushed his lips into hers and they began kissing. However, just as fast as it had begun, it ended. Hinata blushed furiously. At the same time, Sakura had completely lost it.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play, then it is so on! Let the games begin."

Immediately, Sakura had begun plotting against Hinata. The evil expression she held on her face had seriously frightened her friends.

"Girls, I know what we're doing tomorrow night."

The other girls had no clue what evil Sakura was planning, but being her friends, or more like her _followers_, they decided to go along with it. Then, the bell finally rang and everyone headed to their next class.

'_You have messed with the wrong girl you little nerd. Don't think you're gonna get with it that easily…'_

_--  
_

Oooooo, I LOVE this chapter! It's oozing with fluff and evil! _(smiles) _Please, please, review and tell me what you think! Adios!


End file.
